A Rainy Day
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: Alice is walking home from work in the rain and runs into someone she wasn't expecting to see. A short Alice/Jervis fic.


**Disclaimer- BTAS is not owned by me at all.**

**I haven't written something for this pairing in such a long time. So here's a short story about them. Hope you like it.**

--A Rainy Day--

Alice really didn't like rain.

Well no, that wasn't quite true. She did like rain sometimes. As long as she was inside, curled up in a blanket and watching it through a window. Preferably with a nice hot cup of tea in her hands.

Only the thought of being home soon was keeping her spirits from sinking any lower then they already were as she made her way down the sidewalk.

The rain had come out of nowhere and Alice, on her way home from work, was completely unprepared for the downpour. Her wet hair clung to her face as raindrops assaulted her from above.

As she waited for the light to change she had to wonder. Why hadn't she brought an umbrella?

Oh right, the weatherman had said it was going to be sunny. When would she learn not to trust that show?

With a sigh she pushed her wet hair out of her face and started across the street. Water splashed at her as people rushed by and she was sure that she had almost lost an eye to a wayward umbrella. But now she was almost there.

Just a few houses more and...

Her movements trailed off with her thoughts and she found herself standing in the middle of the sidewalk as people pushed by her.

To a casual passerby it would just appear to be a man off to the side, trying his best to fix what looked like an inside-out umbrella. But to Alice...

Walking over, ignoring the rain. Alice spoke up, ignoring the voice in the back of her head saying that this might not be the best of idea's. True they had let him out, and the doctors thought...but still, what was he doing so near....

Gathering her courage up, Alice reached the frustrated and wet looking man.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"I think I will be-." The man looked up and froze when he saw her. "Alice...? "

Alice inwardly winced when she saw the shock on his face. She attempted a small smile. "Hello Jervis."

"Alice?" The man repeated, still looking at her in complete shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I live-" Alice started, stopped sharply. Then continued on, her voice firmer now. "-nearby. A few houses down actually. I moved here after..." She trailed off and then shook her head. "..well you know."

Jervis nodded slightly.

"I...well ..about that...I wanted to say." Jervis tried nervously, looking at the sidewalk. "I wanted to tell you, how sorry....I am...for...what I did." His voice got softer as he continued and it was rather hard to hear over the rain but Alice did. And she smiled still.

"Don't worry Jervis. I forgive you." She felt relief fall off as she said this. It had been something she had wanted to say for a long time. She glanced at the falling rain and the sad man standing in front of her. "Would...would you like to come and have some tea with me? We could talk..."

The man's head jerked up. He clearly hadn't been expecting this.

"What?... You...you can't be serious."

Alice pushed back the wet hair that had fallen in her eyes again. "Of course I am. It's cold and I'm almost home." She grinned. "You can tell me what you're up to now that you're out."

"Well... if you..." The man trailed off, clearly still uncertain.

"Come on Jervis." Alice managed to take his arm. "It's just a cup of tea..."

Without much protest Jervis allowed himself to be lead off down the street.

–

Alice smiled as she poured out a cup of tea. Jervis was sitting across the table from her glancing at his own cup. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders as she had insisted that he needed to dry off.

He was just the same as she had remembered. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you." Alice spoke up. "They wouldn't let me."

Jervis blinked. "You wanted to visit...me? But what I..."

Alice sighed. "Jervis I told you I forgave you for that. I know you didn't..." She trailed off and glanced over at him. "I just can't hate you."

The room was quiet, save for the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

"Thank you...my dear." Alice looked over and saw Jervis smiling slightly. And for a moment it was like they were back in the break room at work. Her trying her hardest...and yet not even realizing it...to make him smile or laugh. But now things were different.

Yet perhaps, things could go back to how they were...No, Alice amended as she watched the man smile at her. Not quite how they were....

"I read Alice in Wonderland." The shocked look was back, only to replaced by the smile as she finished. "I loved them!"

Yes...maybe a little different.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
